Love Knows No Age
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: Solomon was doing community service when he ran across a much younger woman that is in dire need of a place to live. He took her into his home out of pure sympathy, but something develops along the way...could Solomon be falling for the woman?
1. Yuugi is Truant and Grandpa is Punished

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

Summary: Solomon was doing community service when he ran across a much younger woman that is in dire need of a place to live. He took her into his home out of pure sympathy, but something develops along the way...could Solomon be falling for the young woman? Could she for him as well? How would Yuugi & Co. react to that? Stay tuned.

(A/N: I rarely say any fanfics that portrayed Solomon in a romantic situation...so I thought I may give it a try. I think he's cool and cute...in his own way!)

* * *

**Chapter One: YUUGI IS TRUANT...AND GRANDPA IS PUNISHED**

* * *

Solomon Mutou was not happy...not at all. He sat fuming inside a courtroom for truant students. Yuugi looked like he wanted to cry and Yami was feeling horrible for both of them.

"Grandpa..." started Yuugi.

"Quiet! Not one word from you, understood?" said a fuming Solomon.

"Grandpa, you must let Yuugi explain" said Yami, feeling sorry for his lover.

"What is there to explain, Yami? Yuugi ditched school for the last two weeks and I get a summons in the mail. What further explaination do I need?" fumed Solomon.

Yami remained silent...seeing that it was pointless for him to reason with Solomon right now.

The bailiff appeared. "All rise."

Everyone stood.

"The Domino Truancy Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Kyoichi Takahashi residing. Please be seated and come to order." the bailiff finished as the judge took his seat and the audience did likewise.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman. We now will begin the docket for Truancy. The first up: Domino Independent School District vs. Mutou Solomon and Mutou Yuugi. Come forward." intoned the judge. Yuugi and Sugoroku complied.

"Mutou-san, you are charged with truancy. How do you plead?" asked the judge.

"Not guilty" replied Solomon.

"You are not guilty _because_...?" asked the judge.

"My grandson is 17 years old, quite capable of getting himself to school. I wake him and his lover up every morning, feed them breakfast, and drop them off every morning. They walk home after school. _**If the school would do their jobs, as my taxes are paying them to do, I would not be in this damned courtroom to begin with dealing with your pathetic ass!**_" yelled Solomon.

Cheers were heard from the other adults who were there because of truancy.

"ORDER! Watch your language, Mutou-san or you will be held in comtempt of court!" yelled the judge.

"What's wrong? Domino ran out of _**real**_ criminals or something? Are you so bored that you will even _try_ this pathetic waste of time and tax dollars? How sad!" snapped Solomon.

"That is the final straw, Mutou-san! I will hereby sentence you to five days in jail. Maybe that will teach you to keep your mouth shut in my court!" said the judge.

"GRANDPA! I'M SO SORRY!" yelled Yuugi, hugging him.

"This is a mockery of justice!" cried Yami.

"**I WOULD RETHINK THAT IF I WERE YOU!" **said a cold voice in the room.

Everyone looked to see Seto Kaiba there with Mokuba.

"Kaiba-sama, what are you doing here?" asked the judge.

"What the crap do you think?! I was summoned here because of **_Mokuba's_** truancy! Now, just give us both community service, fine us or whatever. We do have lives!" snapped Seto.

"In light of the fact that this is the first offense for both Mutou-kun and Kaiba-kun...I hereby sentence both Mutou Solomon and Kaiba Seto...to one week of community service at a place of their own choosing. Court is now adjourned" said the judge exiting the court.

"Thank you, Kaiba. That was..._kind of_ generous of you" said a bored Yami.

"Can it, loser" said Seto as he walked out the courtroom with Mokuba in tow.

"Where will you work, Grandpa?" Yami asked.

"I suppose I will have to work in the Domino Recreation Center. It's only a week. You will mind the store in my absence, Yami...and see to it that Yuugi not only **_goes_** to school,but **_stays_** there. Am I clear?" threatened Solomon.

"C-C-Clear as rain, sir" said a nervous Yami.

He then addressed Yuugi: "Until I am finished doing community service...you would do well to not speak to me of your truancy...uinderstood, young man?"

With that, Sugoroku stormed out the courtroom to register for his community service.

"Yes, sir" whispered Yuugi...following his grandfather out the courtroom with Yami in attendance.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SUGOROKU'S FIRST DAY**


	2. Sugoroku's First Day

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

Summary: Solomon was doing community service when he ran across a much younger woman that is in dire need of a place to live. He took her into his home out of pure sympathy, but something develops along the way...could Solomon be falling for the young woman? Could she for him as well? How would Yuugi & Co. react to that? Stay tuned.

(A/N: I rarely say any fanfics that portrayed Solomon in a romantic situation...so I thought I may give it a try. I think he's cool and cute...in his own way!)

* * *

**Chapter Two: SUGOROKU'S FIRST DAY**

Solomon reported for his first day of community service. Seto managed to bribe someone att he community service coordiantion office so he's off the hook.

"Welcome Solomon, to the Domino Recreation Center. You will just provide counseling for our members here until the regular couselor comes back from his honeymoon...only a week." said the Director.

"Okay, that's sounds fine. Just show me where to go" said Solomon.

The Director showed him to a vacant office and gave him his duties and left. Five minutes later he gor a visitor.

"Shadi? What are you doing here?" Solomon asked.

"I am here with Ishizu. We have to do community service for both Malik and Marik...the psychotic duo. Marik decided to get even with the teacher that gave him a failing grade in Science...by dropping a lit firecracker inside the teacher's gas tank. Since Malik's dumb ass gave him the device, he was just as guilty as Marik and I have to do community Service for Marik and Ishizu for Malik. She's is none too happy about it." intoned Shadi.

"I am here because Yuugi decided to cut school for the past two weeks. Yami tried to cover for him and failed. So...here I am" Solomon said frowning.

Suddenly...there were more visitors.

"Mutou-san? Why are you here?" Ryou asked.

"Yuugi" groaned Solomon. "And you?"

"Bakura..who else?" sighed Ryou. "He decided to steal from a vending machine at school and , when he got arrested, tried to post bail by using the quarters he stole form the machine. Dumb ass. So, seeing that this was his third strike, he would have been in jail for life, but I intervened and said I will perform community service in return for his freedom. The court agreed and here I am."

"Surely he got punished?" Solomon said.

"He sure did..no sex of any kind for a month" declared Ryou.

"Whoa" whispered Shadi.

"Well, let's all get back to work. See you later, Mutou-san" Ryou said and they all left his office.

Sugoroku wasted three boring hours and was ready to call it quits when he heard someone come in.

"May I help you, young lady?" asked Solomon.

"Is Steve here?" she asked.

"I am afraid Steve is on vacation...his honeymoon, actually. May I help you with something?"

The lady looked very nervous and scared.

"Are you alright, Miss? You look rather upset. Here, let me get you a cup of water. Please have a seat." Solomon suggested. The lady did as she was told.

After drinking some water, she felt a little better.

"Steve has a file on me. He knows of my situation. Can you please help me?" begged the lady.

"I will certainly try. Now, may I have your name, please?" asked Solomon.

"My name is Elizabeth Laureate St. James, but please...call me Liza...and you are?" asked Liza.

"I am Solomon David Mutou. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you" Solomon smiled, making Liza smile also.

"That is quite a mouthful of a name. May I call you...Sol?" asked Liza. Sugoroku smiled.

"Of course you may, Liza...no one may call me Sol...but you. Now, let's look into your file, shall we?"

Solomon read her file and was dismayed to find out that she was running from an abusive ex-boyfriend. It also said that she was a former high school teacher in Domino High School.

"Liza, do you have any relatives here in Domino?" asked Solomon. Liza shook her head.

"I don't have relatives anywhere in Japan. Even if I did, I rather stay here. I love Domino with all my heart. Is there a shelter I can go to?" Liza asked.

"I am afraid there are all full. Liza, I have a deal for you...if you wish to take it." Solomon said.

"I'm listening..." said Liza.

"Seeing that you were a high school teacher...if you teach my grandson at home, I will give you free room and board at my house. What do you say?" offered Solomon.

"Who is your grandson?" asked Liza.

"Yuugi Mutou."

"I KNOW HIM! He was one of my best students!" Liza exclaimed.

"Well, I'm here because he decided to become truant for two weeks" Solomon said.

"That doesn't sound like something Yuugi would do...there had to be a good reason for that. Yuugi is too much of a law abiding student for that!" exclaimed Liza.

"I will teach him...I accept your kind offer. Thank you, Sol" said Liza.

"Great! I will leave now to withdraw him from school. Will you come with me, Liza?" asked Solomon.

Liza nodded and off they went to Domino High School.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: MAKING A DEAL WORTHWHILE**


	3. Makinkg A Deal Worthwhile

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

**Chapter Three: MAKING A DEAL WORTHWHILE**

* * *

Solomon and Liza went to Domino High School to withdraw Yuugi and Yami. At first he protested, but when he found out that he could get a much better education at home with his favorite teacher, Yuugi agreed at once.

When Seto heard of this, he offered to pay Liza if she would teach Mokuba privately. She agreed on the condition that it would be done at the Mutou's home. Seto agreed and withdrew Mokie, who was excited at the thought of being taught from home.

Ryou thought it was a fine suggestion as well and withdrew both himself and Bakura from school to be homeschooled at the Mutou's.

Shadi and Ishizu did the same for Malik and Marik.

Joey was an emancipated minior with custody of his sister, Serenity. He thought it would be less stressful to be homeschooled, so he took both himself and Serenity out of Domino School System as well.

Tristan's mother withdrew him as well after Tristan's constant begging.

Aside from Joey going to sleep in class, Bakura trying to steal Mokie's credit cards, Yami threatening to send him to the Shadow Realm (a lot of good that would do), Yuugi trying to calm him down, Marik and Malik making out, Ryou scolding Bakura for trying to shave Yuugi's hair off his head, Tristan chatting with Serenity about a potential date...Liza thought it went okay once they got down to business. The students were learning and the State didn't try to shut them down and charge all of them with truancy. So all in all, it was a _**rather good**_ day.

After everyone else went home, Liza was resting in her room when Solomon knocked on the door. When she told him to come in, he was carrying a tray filled with wonderful food and drink. Liza's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"For me...ALL of this?!" asked a disbelieving Liza. Solomon chuckled.

"Of course, my dear. You deserve it...teaching those children must have taken a lot out of you, I am sure. They take a lot out of **_me_**. Here, I will leave this with you and please let me know when you're done" Solomon left Liza to enjoy her meal.

After he supper, she readied for bed.

Before she went to sleep, she whispered. "I will ask Yuugi and Yami why was Yuugi cutting school. That is not like him at all."

**_-MEANWHILE-_**

"Yami?" asked Yuugi.

"Yes, love?" asked Yami as he laid next to Yuugi with his arms wrapped around Yuugi protectively.

"I need to tell Ms. St. James about my cutting school. I am sure she won't tell Grandpa" Yuugi mused.

"Do what you think is best, love" Yami replied as he nuzzled Yuugi.

"Will you be there with me?" asked Yuugi.

"Of course I will. Did you even have to ask?" Yami replied. "Now get some sleep."

"I love you, My Pharaoh" Yuugi whispered as he kissed Yami on his cheek.

"And I love you, my Prince" Yami whispered, kissing Yuugi withsweet passion on his lips.

With that, both boys went to sleep.

With that, she went to sleep.

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: YUUGI's CONFESSION**


	4. Yuugi's Confession

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

(A/N: I rarely say any fanfics that portrayed Solomon in a romantic situation...so I thought I may give it a try. I think he's cool and cute...in his own way!)

* * *

**Chapter Four: YUUGI'S CONFESSION**

* * *

It took Yuugi about a week before he went to Liza about the situation at hand. Yami reassured him that he was doing the right thing and that he would love him no matter what.

"Ms. St. James, can I speak to you?" asked Yuugi nervously.

"Sure, Yuugi. We're done for the day anyway." Liza replies, smiling...until she saw the worried look on Yuugi's face.

"Is there something wrong?" Liza asked, deeply concerned.

"Well..." Yuugi hesitiated.

"Tell her, love" assured Yami. Yuugi nodded and cleared his throat.

"It's about my truancy, Ms. St. James. As you may know, Grandpa had to do community service because of me and I feel terrible about it. I made him mad at me and I feel so ashamed of myself" Yuugi sobbed as Yami held him.

"Yuugi, I understand that you feel remorse for this, but I also know that this is out of your character...cutting school like this. Would you mind telling me why you did? I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for it, and I'm sure your grandfather would understand." said Liza quietly.

"Ms. St. James, the reason I cut school was to work part-time at Pizza Palooza. Yami, my lover and my dark, tried to pass himself off as me to keep me from missing days and that kind of backfired. I had to go to work...for Grandpa's sake" Yuugi said quietly.

"For his sake? What do you mean by that?" asked Liza, confused.

"Allow me to explain, Ms. St. James" intoned Yami. "Yuugi was looking for a book to read about the Sennen items. His grandfather always kept these books about the house. Yuugi happened to pick up a book and a folded sheet of paper fell out of it. Curious, Yuugi read the paper and nearly faintd. He screamed for me to come into the den. I was minding the store while his grandfather was visiting his friend, Arthur Hawkins. It was a notice from the mortgage company demanding payment of about $150,000."

"Oh dear" said Liza.

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, ma'am...and it also stated that if Grandpa didn't have the full amount by the end of the term, they will foreclose on the house and the shop...taking them both!"

"So you decided to get a job to help" said Liza. Yuugi nodded again.

"Yami couldn't because grandpa needed his help in the store and I had nothing to do after school. So I applied at the first company that was willing to hire me. I was making some money after school, but we needed more. So I told the manager that I would work during school hours. That way. I can make more money and help with the shop after school. Yami convinced Grandpa that he needed to come to school with me to deal with the bullies that pick on me. That way, Yami could pose as me and I wouldn't be marked absent.

"However, when Yami sent the bullies to the Shadow realm, he did it in front of our Science teacher. So the principal was called in...who told Yami that he knew that he's not me and in exchange for not pressing kidnapping and false imprisonment charges, he had to bring them back and tell him where I was. When Yami did so, the principal called my general manager to tell them that they will be arrested and the place shut down for violating Domino's child labor laws. The manager then fired me. I was only there for two weeks, the time I was cutting school and Yami was covering for me. I only made $600, nowhere near enough to help Grandpa."Yuugi stated, crying all the while with Yami stroking his back in comfort.

"You did your best, love. You tried, Yuugi" Yami said, hoping to make him feel better.

After Liza wiped the tears from her own eyes, she thought of a way to help everyone in this situation.

"Yuugi, take that $600 and treat yourself and Yami to a nice date. Dinner, movies, whatever. I will take care of things here" Liza smiled.

"Huh?" asked Yuugi, confused...as was Yami.

"I need the house to be quiet for a while. I have a surprise for you all when you will return. Where's Solomon?" asked Liza.

"He's at the Ishtar Residence talking to Ishizu and Shadi about the Temple of Horus. He won't be back until nightfall" Yami said.

"Perfect...this should take no more than three hours at the most. Now go on and have a great time. Come home no sooner than 9:00...got it?" asked Liza.

Yuugi & Yami nodded and left to go out.

After waiting about ten minutes to make sure they're gone, Liza called to Texas in the States using her credit card so Solomon wouldn't have any charges on his home phone.

* * *

"_Thank you for calling St. James Oil Company. May I help you?"_

"_This is Elizabeth St. James speaking. I need to speak to my grandfather, Terry."_

"_OK, Liza...hold on."_

_**(Ten seconds later...)**_

"_Isaac St. James speaking."_

"_Hi, granddaddy...this is Liza!"_

"_Oh, hello, young lady! It's been a while since I heard from you. I trust you're well?" asked a concerned Isaac._

"_Yes, Granddaddy. I'm in Japan on a much needed break. The reason I called was I need a favor." said Liza._

"_You know I would do anything for my favorite granddaughter." said a cheerful Isaac._

"_Granddaddy, I'm your ONLY granddaughter." Liza giggled._

"_Same thing...now, what can I help you with?" asked Isaac._

"_Grandaddy, I need to cash in all my preferred stock certificates in your company." said Liza, after pausing for a few seconds._

"_What? Why?" asked a shocked Isaac._

"_I'm staying here with a great guy. I'm tutoring his grandson and his fellow classmates. As you know I taught school here. Anyway, My ex was hitting me and I had no other place to go. He let me stay here in exchange for teaching his grandson and the others."_

"_That bastard's hitting you?! I WILL KILL HIM!" roared Isaac._

"_Not this man, Granddaddy...it was Jason. This man's name is Solomon Muto and he reminds me of you, Granddaddy: kind, warm, sweet, funny...and handosme to boot." Liza said blushing. _

"_I see" laughed Isaac, then asked seriously, "Did this Solomon fellow put you up to asking me for money?"_

"_No...he's not even here and he doesn't know I'm the sole heiress to the estate of the richest oil baron in Texas. For now, I'm just a poor, unemployed teacher." Liza said._

" _Very well, Liza...what do you wish for me to do?" asked Isaac._

"_After cashing in my stock...all of it...send $150,000 to Domino Financial-acct number 1524754200...the name is Muto, Solomon. Tell them it's for both the house and the Kame Game Shop. This should be paid in full. Tell them I will collect the deed in one hour. I want Sugoroku to be surprised." Liza said._

"_I'm sure he will be. Fine...Terry's heard everything and he already cashed in your stock...all $23,000,000 worth. He is already sending the payment via electronic transfer to both the finance company and your account. He's on the line with the mortgage officer. The deed will be ready for you to pick up in 30 minutes. I hope this Sugoroku appreciates your sacrifice...if not, I will skin his ass alive!" vowed Isaac._

"_Okay, Granddaddy. Is the funds in my account now?" asked Liza._

"_Yes, dear girl...it's available right now. I have to go to a board meeting. I'll talk to you later." said Isaac._

"_Thank you so much, Granddaddy...and please give my best to Grandmamma." Liza said._

"_Will do Bye" Isaac said before the line went dead._

* * *

After verifying the funds were there and the mortgages were paid in full. Liza went to retrieve the deed. After returning, she made another call...this time to Soichi Takahashi, the principal of Domino High School.

* * *

"_What do you want, St. James?" asked the principal nastily. _

_**(He hated Liza with a passion and he was the one who fired her because of whistleblowing when she called the labor department to report him for shortchanging the teachers.)**_

"_One simple request...get that truancy charges off Yuugi Muto's school records" said Liza just as nastily._

"_If I refuse?" asked Takahashi._

"_Then those videos I have of you giving blowjobs to your so-called office helpers in your office will be made public. See how long it will be before you're fired...and don't believe I won't" said Liza._

"_How did you know?" asked as shaken Takahasi._

"_All I needed was $100 and a case of beer to bribe those security officers at school to turn over those tapes. Just so you'll know...that's called statuatory rape, by the way." said Liza. _

"_YOU BITCH! I SHOULD SUE YOU!" roared Takahashi._

"_Unless you want to add **'statuatory rape, solicitation of prostitution, contribution of delinquency of minors, providing alcohol to minors, public lewdness and public intoxication'** to the 'whistleblowing' charge, I would seriously rethink that statement and do as I requested if I were you" said Liza,knowing she had him._

"_Anything else, St. James? You want your job back?" asked Takahashi._

"_Yes....and no. No, I never again wan tto work under scum like you. Yes, I want you to call Mr. Toshiba over there at Sakura Groves Elementary School and tell him unless he want his dealing with the Yakuza not only made public and end his career, but also be the cause of his arrest...tell him he is to remove the truancy charges against Mokuba Kaiba. Tell him I will check within an hour and should he fail to do so...tell him to check Channel 43 for his face and check his front door for the cops. I want you to also remove the disciplinary demerits from the files of the following students: Joseph Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Malik & Marik Ishtar, and Bakura Alfekia. I will check within an hour." Liza stated._

"_Do you really think you can get away with this, St. James?" Takahashi asked, his voice breaking._

"_Do you really want to bet your job and freedom on that?" asked Liza._

_Takahashi sighed, "Fine...it will be done in one hour."_

"_Thank you" Liza said, hanging up._

* * *

After checking with both principals that her demands were met, Liza waited for Yuugi, Yami and Solomon to come home.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: LIZA THE HEROINE**


	5. Liza The Heroine

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

(A/N: I rarely say any fanfics that portrayed Solomon in a romantic situation...so I thought I may give it a try. I think he's cool and cute...in his own way!)

* * *

**Chapter Five: LIZA THE HEROINE**

* * *

"Yuugi, thank you for this wonderful evening I really enjoyed myself this night" Yami spoke as he and Yuugi were riding home on the city bus. They went to the movies, dinner and the park. Yami never enjoyed himself in a long time. He smiled fondly at Yuugi, but his smile faded at Yuugi's pensive face.

"Something wrong, aibou?" Yami asked.

Yuugi signed. "I'm just wondering about what Liza got planned for us when we come home. She didn't say much."

"Do you not trust her?" Yami asked. Yuugi nodded.

"Of course I do, love! She's the most trustworthy person I know, aside from you and Grandpa."

Yami chuckled softly. "Then trust her with her plan, love." With that, Yuugi said nothing more.

A few minutes after that, the bus stopped at another stop. Yuugi & Yami were shocked to see Solomon getting on. He was just as astonished as they were. He quickly took his seat next to them as the bus moved again.

"Yuugi...Yami, why are you boys out so late?" Sugoroku asked.

"Grandpa, it's only ten minutes till nine. We just came back from dinner and a movie" Yuugi said , yawning.

"Where's Liza?" asked Sugoroku.

"She's at home, sir" Yami said.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave a lady home alone?! What kind of hosts would do such a ting?!" incensed Solomon.

"It was her idea, sir. She said she will have a surprise waiting for us when we arrive" Yami intoned. Solomon was now confused.

"What type of surprise?" he asked.

"Well, we don't rightly know ourselves, Grandpa. We'll all find out together" Yuugi said cheerfully.

"Fine" was all his grandfather said as they rode the bus for another ten miles before stopping across the street from their home.

* * *

When they entered the home they went to look for Liza, who was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them.

"I trust you all had a great evening?" asked Liza. They nodded.

"I assume you all want to know what the suprpise I had planned is?" asked Liza with a smile. They nodded again.

"Before I get to said surprise, Yuugi, please tell your grandfather the real reason you ditched school for two weeks and had Yami to cover for you" said Liza.

"I don't think that I want to hear it" said Solomon.

"Please, Sol, if you will listen with an open mind, you'll see that he did this for **_your_** sake" said Liza, smiling at Yuugi.

"What do you mean?" asked Solomon.

"Yuugi, now is the time to clear this all up" said Yami, holding his hand.

With a sigh, Yuugi re-told the story....told it the same way he told Liza. As he listened, Sugoroku was so proud of his grandson and his future grandson-in-law. He was also touched that they will do this to help him. He was also feeling guilty for hiding the debt from them. He didn't want them to worry. He walked up to Yuugi and Yami and with tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips, he hugged them both.

"Thank you for trying to help me save this house and shop. That was so sweet of you both!" cried Solomon.

"We did it because we love you" said Yuugi with Yami nodding in agreement.

"However" Solomon said. "it's too late to save the shop and the house. We'll have to move soon."

"No, you wont" said Liza.

"Why?" asked the three males.

"Here is my surprise" Liza said, producing a brown envelope. She handed it to Solomon. He opened the envelope, scanned the papers and the receipt inside...and was completely floored. He saw the deeds for both the house and the shop with the words "PAID IN FULL"written in red ink atop of the first pages. Yuugi and Yami were looking on and both ran to Liza and hugged her as they cried tears of joy.

"THANK YOU, MS. ST. JAMES!" cried Yuugi as he hugged her tightly.

"You are so generous, Ms. St. James, but how did you get the money? Did you ask Kaiba?" asked Yami, still shocked.

"No, Yami...it was from my own private resources...perfectly legal, I assure you all" giggled Liza.

"But how...?" Solomon asked.

Liza then explained that her grandfather was the oil baron in Texas and that she cashed in her stocks to paid off their debts. When she finished, there were tears of joy from all of them.

The verification of her actions came when Joey called and said that his disciplinary demerits were removed from his school records, as were Tristan's, Bakura's, Malik's and Marik's. Seto also called to ask them do they know how both Yuugi and Mokie's truancy mysteriously disappeared from their records. After the calls, everyone was still singing praises to God and showing their appreciation for Liza's sacrifice for them.

After Yuugi and Yami wound down enough to go to bed, Solomon sat in the den with Liza. He was still astonished and teary-eyed from the turn of events, but grateful all the same.

"Liza...I can't even begin to express my gratitude toward you for all you have done for us as well as for our friends. You didn't have to do that...why did you?" asked Solomon.

"You took me in when I had no place to go...it was the very least I can do for your and yours. Although I can noe get my own place, would you mind if I stayed here a bit longer? I don't wish to be alone anymore, Sol" said Liza.

"Stay as long as you wish, Liza...heck, you can stay here forever if you choose. As for right now...all this old man can offer you in return is his company as well as a cup of jasmine tea" said Solomon, smiling.

Liza returned the smile, saying"With gracious thanks, I will accept both."

Solomon smiled again. "Wonderful! Now, seeing that there's no school tomorrow....would you like to watch a movie with me? I'm favoring 'Police Academy 2' right now...how about you?"

"I love that movie...of course I'll watch it!" giggled Liza, settling onto the couch while Solomon went into the kitchen.

Solomon came back in with the tea and some popcorn. He settled in beside Liza and started the movie.

* * *

Well past midnight, Yuugi and Yami went to get something to drink when they happened across a cute scene. The TV was still on, but Solomon was sitting on the couch asleep and Liza was snuggled up on the same couch with her head resting on Solomon's shoulder. Yuugi smiled at them as Yami got out a blanket from the closet and draped them with it.

"Well, that's a great start to a great friendship!" whispered Yuugi.

Yami nodded and said, "Yes...and maybe something more later on."

Yuugi quietly giggled as he kissed Yami. "One day at a time, Yami."

"Of course, love...now that we have no school tomorrow, let's go back to bed....to do certain things that required no sleep now, but will later-if you catch my drift" Yami smiled, winking at Yuugi, who was red as a stop sign.

"Let's go, loverboy" Yuugi whispered as they turned out the living room lights and went to their room.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: HAPPY DAYS**


	6. Happy Days

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

(A/N: I rarely say any fanfics that portrayed Solomon in a romantic situation...so I thought I may give it a try. I think he's cool and cute...in his own way!)

* * *

**Chapter Six: HAPPY DAYS**

* * *

When Solomon woke up the next morning, he realized that he fell asleep sitting up on the couch. He moved to turn off the TV when he realized that Liza was still sleeping, her head on his shoulder. He smiled a little ans gently shook her.

"Liza?" Solomon whispered, "Liza, it;s morning. Time to get up, dear girl."

Liza moaned a little before opening her eyes to see his smiling face. Suddenly she realized that she and Solomon had fallen asleep on the couch together...and was blushing like mad.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, Sol. You should have wakened me" sputtered Liza. Solomon was laughing.

"It's alright, dear girl. We both fell asleep. No worries. Now, how about breakfast?" Solomon suggested.

Liza was going to speak until her empty stomach did it for her.

"I guess so" Liza said, turning red.

"Well, let get the boys up and then we eat? How does hard boiled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, French Toast, marmalade and orange juice sound?" Solomon asked.

"Great" Liza said dreamily.

* * *

"Grandpa, can the gang come over? They want to thank Ms. St. James in person for what she did for them" Yuugi said as he and Yami dragged themselves into the kitchen.

"Of course" Solomon said.

With that, Yuugi called everyone and they all were at the house in thirty minutes. After grace was said and everyone served, Solomon got everyone's attention.

"I want us all to raise our glasses out of respect and appreciation to this grand lady who saved us from foreclosure. To you, Ms. Liza St. James" Solomon spoke, lifting his glass with the others doing the same.

"To Ms. St. James!" echoed the others before they drank.

"Please....I was Ms. St. James in school. Here, I am Liza. I feel that you are all my family and I'm glad to be a part of yours" Liza said, smiling.

"To Liza!" everyone echoed.

* * *

That afternoon everyone was relaxing in the living room watching movies. Liza was in her bedroom lying on the bed with a thoughtful look on her face. She was thinking of nothing in general. She was just loving the fact that she felt like she had a family again. Liza never considered her parents family to her, seeing that they never gave her any support in any form. Her thoughts turned somber when she realized that she had no man to call her own. She never was interested in men her own age as she deemed them to be immature and selfish. She was a smart woman that needed a man that was not only smart, but wise and she came to the conclusion that wisdom comes with age. She loved Solomon's company and wanted to spend more time with him.

_"What's the use of that?"_ lamented Liza mentally. _"He'll see me as a child probably. I think it will be best of I never thought of him that way."_

* * *

Evening rolled around and the gang went home some time ago,leaving the Muto men to their own devices.

Solomon had the TV on, but wasn't watching it. Like Liza, he was thinking as well.

"_I can't thank that dear soul enough for all she'd done. I would like to go to see a movie or a play with her, but she might turn me down...although she is a looker. She might think of me as a dirty old man for even asking her to come out with me for an evening. I might be too old-fashioned for her anyways."_ Solomon lamented silently.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami finished up with the store and was heading to their room when they heard soft sobs from Liza's room.

Yuugi knocked softly. "Liza...are you okay in there?"

"I will be fine, Yuugi" said Liza with her voice breaking.

"Yami, probe her mind. Something's wrong with her" Yuugi whispered.

"Yuugi, that's rude!" whispered Yami.

"Please?" Yuugi whispered as he gave the ol' puppy eyes routine. Yami caved immediately.

"Fine...damn your puppy-eyes trick" Yami muttered.

Yami used his Shadow powers to probe Liza's mind. He felt her sadness and her loneliness...as well as her slight, but real, feelings for Solomon.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" Yuugi whispered. Yami smiled and told him all he felt. Yuugi smiled back.

"What do we do now?" Yuugi asked.

"Let's tell Grandpa..." started Yami.

"Yami, no!" interrupted Yuugi.

"...to ask Liza out as a way to thank her. Who knows, love? Grandpa might feel the same way" Yami finished.

Yuugi thought about that and thought that was a fine suggestion. So they quietly went to the living room where they found Solomon in thought.

"Grandpa? You okay?" asked Yuugi.

Grandpa started a little. "Oh, it's you two. I thought you were..."

"Liza, I assume?" Yami said smiling as Solomon turned red underneath his beard.

"What?!" sputtered Solomon.

"He's kidding, Grandpa. Listen, We got an idea how you can show your appreciation for Liza" Yuugi said.

"I'm listening" said a wary Solomon.

"Tomorrow night, take her to Sakura Theatre to see the production of Julius Caesar. You like Shakespeare and so does Liza. Then you two can have dinner at The Golden Dragon afterwards" Yami said with a flourish.

"Well, that sounds like a plan, but I don't think that Liza would want to go with a man that's almost twice her age" Solomon said somberly.

"One way to find out, Grandpa...ask her" Yuugi said.

Solomon thought it out for a few minutes and agreed. He prayed as he went to her bedroom door. Yuugi and Yami crossed their fingers and hoped for the best.

* * *

Solomon knocked on the door "Liza, are you asleep?"

The door opened to reveal Liza dressed in her nightgown with cold cream on her face and rollers in her hair. However, to Solomon, she was still lovely.

"Something you need, Sol?" asked Liza.

"I was wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow evening" Solomon said, looking calmer than he felt.

"Nothing in particular comes to mind...why do you ask?" Liza asked nervously.

"I was wondering, seeing you're available tomorrow evening, if you would allow this gentleman to take you to the theatre to see a play, Julius Caesar followed by dinner at The Golden Dragon."

"Oh, Solomon..." gasped Liza.

Solomon took her reaction as rejection and smiled sadly. "If you don't want to, I understand..."

"Solomon, thank you. I'd love to go" Liza said smiling.

Solomon was shocked for a few seconds then recovered. "Wonderful, Liza. Will you be ready around six?"

"Six o'clock straight up" Liza smiled even more.

"Have a nice rest and I will see you in the morning" Solomon said then turned away to walk to his room when he heard Liza called out for him.

"Solomon?" Liza called.

He turned around. "Yes, Liza?"

"Thank you" was all Liza said before she shut her door.

"You're welcome...my Texas Star" whispered Solomon before he retired for the night...with a smile on his face.

* * *

.

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: OLD-FASHIONED ROMANCE**


	7. Old Fashioed Romance

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

**Chapter Seven: OLD-FASHIONED ROMANCE**

* * *

It was five o'clock when Solomon started getting ready for his date with Liza. He was as nervous as they come. He never been on any date since the death of Yuugi's grandmother, who died from brain cancer over thirty years ago.

He showered, dressed and shaved his beard. He instantly looked years younger just from doing that. He dressed in a navy blue single breasted suit, complete with a watch, dress socks and patent leather shoes, which was polished to a high sheen. He sprayed some cologne and checked the mirror to make sure that everything was in order. He them went to the living room to wait, where Yami and Yuugi were watching television. They looked at Solomon in amazement.

"Grandpa! You look really nice!" said Yuugi, amazed.

"You look quite debonair tonight" Yami agreed.

"Thank you, guys. Now, I hope I can keep my nerves in check" Solomon said laughing.

"It'll be okay, Grandpa" Yuugi said, hugging him.

"You sure will" Yami agreed.

"My, how handsome are we tonight" said a soft voice. All three men turned to look at Liza coming in. She was dressed in a ankle-length navy blue and gold dress with sapphire earrings and necklace, her hair combed and adorned with a single yellow rose, complete with waterproof lipstick and makeup.

"Liza, you look...pretty...really pretty" said Yuugi, shocked that his teacher could look like a total babe.

"You look lovely, Liza" Yami stated. Liza nodded her thanks.

"You are an absolute vision, dear girl" Solomon breathed, making Liza blush.

"Have a good time, guys" Yuugi said, happy for them.

"We will, thanks" said Liza, smiling.

"Well, shall we?" Solomon asked, offering Liza his arm, which she took.

"Yes" Liza said.

"Liza I have a few surprises for you this night" Solomon said.

"Oh? What would they be?" Liza asked.

"Well, here's surprise number one" Solomon said as he opened the door and there was a Mercedes super-stretch limousine waiting.

"Oh. Solomon....you shouldn't have" gasped a shocked Liza.

"You are very special to us...you deserve this, my dear" Solomon said as the chauffeur helped Liza into the limo, followed by Solomon.

With that, they rode off to the theatre.

* * *

When they arrived at the theatre, Liza had another surprise. They were shown to their seat...a box reserved for them. Liza was given a pair of opera glasses, as were Solomon.

"This is wonderful...thank you, Sol" Liza said, blushing.

"This night is far from over...just wait" said Solomon as the play began.

* * *

After two hours of intense drama, then play has now concluded. Liza and Solomon were chapping, pleased with the performance.

The actor who played Julius Caesar stepped up to the center of the stage.

"Will Lord Solomon Muto and Lady Liza St. James please come to the stage?" said the actor. Liza was confused and Solomon smiled.

"Shall we, dear girl?" Solomon asked, holding out his hand.

"Please" was all Liza said as she took his hand and made their way to the stage.

"Lady Liza, we here at the Sakura Theatre and The Domino City Theatrical Society, hoped you enjoyed yourself here with our production" the actor said.

Liza nodded. "Your performance was beyond excellent" Liza said as the audience cheered.

"That's wonderful to hear. Thank you, my lady. Now, if you would sit here, Lord Solomon will like to say something to you in the presence of this throng. Lord Solomon...take it away" said the actor as Liza was seated and Solomon cleared his throat to begin:

"Liza, thank you for being the greatest miracle that came into my life as well as that of my grandson and his friends. They said that an old man's gray hair is his crowning glory...but my crowning glory is you, Liza. Thank you for all you've done" Solomon said with a kiss on Liza's cheek, making her cry and blush at the same time as the audience cheered.

With that, Solomon led her away back into the waiting limo and rode away.

* * *

When they arrived at The Golden Dragon, Solomon asked Liza to wait in the limo as he went inside for a few minutes. He emerged later with a bag and got back inside.

"I thought we'll eat in there. What's going on?" asked Liza.

"You'll see...it's another surprise for you" Solomon said as they rode away.

They pulled up at the Domino City Planetarium. Solomon helped Liza out the limo and handed the bag to the chauffeur, who walked inside with it.

"The planetarium? This is wonderful. I love astronomy!" cried Liza.

"As do I" Solomon replied.

A few minutes later, the chauffeur returned. "Sir, all is ready."

"Thank you, my good man" Solomon said, then he turned to Liza. "Shall we?"

"Let's" Liza said, taking the arm Solomon offered.

* * *

They stepped inside to an astonishing sight. The center of the room was a table completely set with candles lit. To her astonishment even more was the presence of the Domino Chamber Orchestra & the Domino Male Chorus.

"Oh, my goodness. Sol, this is just **_too_** much!" cried Liza.

"You deserve this and more, dear girl" Solomon said as he slid out Liza's seat for her. She seated herself and Solomon himself.

The food from The Golden Dragon were placed on fine china plates. Sterling silverware gleamed in the light. Red wine was poured into two crystal and gold flutes. The music was played and the chorus sang. Liza was too happy for words.

When the dinner was finished and the song ended. Solomon nodded into the direction of the chauffeur, who flicked a few switches. Suddenly, the lights were dimmed and the dome overhead opened to reveal the universe in all its glory. Liza was impressed. The chauffeur got their attention.

"The following citation is a poem written for Ms. St. James from Mr. Muto. The poem in entitled _'My Texas Star'_". The chauffeur said. Solomon smiled and Liza shed quiet tears of joy..

The chauffeur read on in the dim light as the chamber orchestra played softly, providing the ambiance.

* * *

**My Texas Star**

**_Our own Solar System reminds me so much of you, my dear girl..._**

**_Every star, every moon, every planet, every world..._**

**_The moons remind me of your subtle grace with which you hypnotize us all..._**

**_Quietly looking after your students like a beautiful lunar and celestial ball..._**

**_The Roman and Greek gods of legend have heard of your wondrous heart, dear dame..._**

**_They are so impressed that they gave each of your attributes a planet-and gave them all a name!_**

**_Mercury represents your intelligence, brilliance, wisdom and razor-sharp wit..._**

**_Venus represents your loving heart, your great compassion and affinity that just won't quit..._**

**_Earth represents your life and all that share it with you in this temporal realm without reservation..._**

**_Mars represents your temperament; any enemies you have shall feel your righteous indignation..._**

**_Jupiter represents your great presence that can be felt in all people and in all our hearts and things..._**

**_Saturn represents your multifaceted nature that is just as lovely and beautiful as its many rings...._**

**_Uranus represents your generosity, as vast as the blue sky itself and just as vast as space..._**

**_Neptune, like Poseidon, represent your refreshing look on life's circumstances and of God's grace..._**

**_Pluto represents the coldness that used to encase your abused heart and worry your noble head..._**

**_You felt alone, distant, unloved, but no more-for now I will help you dry the tears of grief you shed..._**

**_The sun and the stars represent your fiery passion that shall never be neither halted nor contained..._**

**_The deities took this entire solar system and fashioned it into the form of the beautiful lady before me And said, "Solomon, behold this beauty...here is your Texas Star...and Liza is her name."_**

* * *

Liza was so overcome with joy at that beautiful piece of literature that she bowed her head and wept.

"Thank you, Solomon...thank you ever so much!" cried Liza as Solomon took a handkerchief and dried her tears.

"Your face is far too lovely to be stained by tears, dear girl" Solomon whispered.

When he was done he seated himself and waited as all the hired help left. He then took Liza's hand in his own and looked into the shimmering obsidian eyes with his own amethyst ones.

"Liza..." Solomon started

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: CONFESSIONS BY MOONLIGHT**


	8. Confessions By Moonlight

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

**Chapter Eight: CONFESSIONS BY MOONLIGHT**

* * *

"Yes?" Liza asked nervously.

"I know that I only met you a short time ago. I welcomed you into my home because you needed protection and safety. You offered to teach my grandson and the others as payment. The longer I knew you...the more I loved you. Now I understand if you don't feel the same because of the age difference, but I want you to know that I do love you and I will forever love you" Solomon stated, making Liza blush and cry.

"Solomon" Liza stated as she brushed away her tears. "You have given me things that I never knew existed anymore: love, respect and chivalry. I love all you've done for me. So, with my heart upon my lips and my soul singing a sing I long forgotten...I accept your declaration with gracious thanks..."

Solomon's heart stopped at her pause.

"...and I gladly grant you the same declaration. I love you as well, Solomon" Liza finished with a blush and a smile that melted Solomon's heart.

Solomon was almost too scared to hope. "What about the fact I'm in my sixties and you in your thirties?"

"What of it? You have the wisdom that I always desired and could never find in men of my age. Love is blind to all things...even age differences" Liza said smiling.

Solomon knew then that he found his soul mate. "Liza, I have this stiong urge to kiss you...may I?"

Liza nodded. Solomon's lips met hers in a simple, tender kiss. Afterwards, he and Liza exited the planetarium holding hands and reveling in their newfound relationship.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were about to call it a night when they heard them enter the house.

"Grandpa! Liza! How was your date?" Yuugi began until he was stopped by Yami.

"I think things went very well" Yami said, pointing at their still-joined hands.

"You want to tell us something?" Yami said smiling. Solomon smiled and Liza blushed.

"We're officially a couple" Solomon beamed with Liza smiling.

"Congratulations...I'm happy for you two!" said Yuugi.

"Thank you both" Liza said.

"Well, it's late. You boys may stay up for another hour, but Liza and I are turning in. Good night" said Solomon, leading Liza up the stairs.

"Don't make too much noise, you two" said Yami, winking, making Yuugi giggle and Liza and Solomon blush hotly.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO BED FOR THAT, YOU PERVERT!" Solomon roared, making Liza giggle.

With that, Yami & Yuugi went to watch The Mummy while Solomon saw Liza to her door, kisser her gently and wished her a good night. Liza did likewise before retiring for the night.

* * *

The next day after school was over, Yuugi and Yami told everyone about Solomon and Liza, Tea and Duke were there for the announcement as well. Mostly everyone cheered and congratulated the couple.

Tea and Duke were not too pleased with this...in fact they were disgusted.

"How in the hell can you date someone that's old enough to be your father?! You are sick!" retorted Duke, taking everyone by surprise.

"You just got out of a relationship with Jason, my cousin. Are you so desperate that you have to go out with someone that will end up dead before you will?!" ranted Tea.

"Watch your mouth, Tea, before **_I_** shut you up!" said Yami with venom in his voice.

"If Gramps and Liza are happy together, that's all that matters, not your pathetic comments" opined Joey.

"That's right!" yelled Serenity.

"Their relationship is none of your business...so back off" said Ryou.

"They deserve each other then...a cradle-robber and a grave-robber" sneered Tea.

"Your cousin is an abusive jerk that deserved the prison sentence he got" retorted Liza, making Tea angrier.

**"YOU'RE THE REASON THAT HE'S LOCKED UP, YOU BITCH! YOU WAIT UNTIL MY COUSIN GETS OUT OF PRISON...HE ALREADY SAID WHEN HE GETS OUT, HE'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! I EVEN TELL HIM WHERE YOU ARE SO HE WON'T HAVE TO CHASE YOUR BITCH ASS ALL OVER TOWN!!"** roared Tea, striking Liza, making her bleed slightly.

Liza was about to retaliate until Serenity intervened on her behalf.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" yelled Serenity, slapping her back.

**"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"** yelled Solomon entering the room. He was pissed at the blood on Liza's face.

"Who did this?" asked Solomon with his eyes smoldering.

Everyone pointed at Tea. Solomon was not pleased at all.

"Tea, I must ask you to leave; you are no longer welcomed here until you can treat Liza with respect. Duke, until you can get your girlfriend under control, I must ask for you to leave as well." said Solomon in a voice that will book no argument.

Tea stormed out the house and Duke with her. The rest went to play games and Liza went to her room to clean the cut on her face. Solomon went to get her some ice.

"There will be stormy times ahead" Solomon said as he placed the ice on her.

"True...and we'll weather this storm...together" assured Liza, giving him a soft kiss.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: GENERATION-SHIPPING**


	9. Generationshipping

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

**Chapter Nine: GENERATION-SHIPPING**

* * *

One year went by since the day they became a couple. Solomon swore he felt younger...younger then he ever had. There was a gleam in his eyes and a spring in his step. He knew it was because of Liza. He never felt this much love for anyone since his wife, who passed away thirty years ago.

One day he took Liza to his old hangout at the veterans' home. Solomon was in the Japanese Marines. His friends were glad to see him, but when he introduced Liza as his new love, the warm reception cooled drastically.

"Solomon, I must say I am shocked. Could you not find a woman you own age?" said Ichiro Tanaka, his longtime friend.

"What are you saying?" asked Solomon heatedly.

"Yes, Muto...why must you date this...**_child_**, and an American, no less?" said Yamamoto, his old drill sergeant, sneering at Liza.

"Yeah...don't you have a curfew to keep...**_little girl_**?" laughed Sasaki.

Liza was too shocked to say anything back. She just stood there with her face red and eyes teary from embarrassment.

**"BE QUIET, ALL OF YOU!"** said a voice that they haven't heard in a long time. They all turned to see Arthur Hawkins. He was standing with another gentleman with a ten-gallon hat in his hands.

"Granddaddy?!" Liza was speechless. "How did you...?"

"I came here with your grandmother to pay a surprise visit to you two. The young man named Yami told me you were here and Mr. Hawkins here was kind enough to give me a ride. Your grandmother is at the Muto residence and here I am." Isaac St. James explained. He then turned his attention to the men that verbally abused his granddaughter with glaring eyes.

"You dare to verbally assault my granddaughter?" Isaac questioned Yamamoto with daggers in his eyes.

Yamamoto backed up slightly.

"Sir, it's not what you think" was all Yamamoto could say before Arthur advanced on him.

"I also am American and my wife, you is about a few years older than Liza, is Japanese. Do you have a problem with **_me_** now?!" roared Arthur.

"Arthur...we have no quarrel with you" said Ichiro, slightly scared.

"Bother either Solomon or Liza again and you will" sneered Arthur.

Sasaki paid no heed to neither Arthur, Isaac nor Solomon. He was stupid enough to grab Liza roughly by her arm, making her scream in pain.

"What the hell?! Unhand my granddaughter, you bastard!" yelled Isaac, advancing on Sasaki with death in his eyes.

"Let her go now!" yelled both Solomon and Isaac, making Sasaki laugh.

"I must say, Muto...for as cradle-robber, you can sure pick them. You got nice taste, I see." Sasaki sneered while trying to force Liza to kiss him. Liza was fighting him as hard as she could.

Yamamoto was shocked at Sasaki's actions. **"SASAKI, WHAT THE CRAP DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"**

"What does it look like, Yamamoto? I want what that old fart has...this tasty young morsel. Now, watch as I..." was all he said when he a gunshot to the right shoulder made him scream as he was forced to let Liza go. Liza scrambled from the madman and straight to Solomon and Isaac's arms.

"I do believe that Liza asked you to release her. If you would have held her against her will any longer, the next shot would have gone straight into your useless brain" said a smooth, yet deadly voice.

All turned around to see Maximillion Pegasus pointing a .357 magnum right at the offending man's shoulder, smoke still coming out the barrel.

"Max?" Solomon asked. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I have no use for men who are violent against women. As the facility manager, I demand that you scum remove your presence from this place" Pegasus demanded, still holding the gun.

"If we don't?" asked Yamamoto.

"Then you will have to explain yourselves to the Lord...after feeling the business end of this firearm as your colleague has" Pegasus growled.

With that, the men exited the building under the security guards hired by Pegasus.

Max then turned to the men and Liza.

"I am sorry about this, folks. I didn't realize..." was the furthest Max went before stopped by Isaac.

"We should thank you, sir, for defending my granddaughter" Isaac said, extending his hand, which Pegasus shook.

"Liza, are you alright, love?" asked a worried Solomon. Liza nodded.

"I'll be okay, Sol...really. I'm just shook up..." said Liza before fainting in Solomon's arms.

With Arthur's help, Solomon and Isaac carried Liza to the car. Pegasus put in a call to the veterans' association to report the ordeal.

* * *

When Liza recovered she saw her grandparents, Solomon, Pegasus and his wife, Cecilia (same age as Liza), Arthur and his wife, Rebecca (she was not related to him and is about the same age as Liza) as well as the gang. After seeing to it that Liza was recovering from her fright, Solomon called everyone to the living room. Everyone watched as Solomon knelt down before Liza.

"My lovely Texas Star, I love you more than I could ever say. I know that I have more years behind me than before me, but I want to spend those remaining days with you. Elizabeth St. James...will you make me the happiest man in all Japan and be my wife?" Solomon asked tenderly.

Liza didn't hesitate. She looked straight at him and smiled. "I will, Solomon."

With that, he placed a silver ring upon her finger with amethyst to represent his eyes...and obsidian to represent hers. To Liza, it was beautiful. She kissed him, followed by cheers from the crowd.

Yami took that time to propose to Yuugi, Bakura to Ryou, Marik to Malik, Shadi to Ishizu, Seto to Joey, and Tristan to Serenity.

All were accepted and the reactions were the same.

They all decided to hold a "septuplicate" wedding (seven weddings at once). Seto chose to have them at the planetarium where Solomon declared his love for Liza. Everyone thought that was approving of the selection.

Everyone went home that day to plan their weddings. Solomon and Liza kissed each other goodnight before retiring to their rooms. Solomon was old-fashioned and will not be intimate with Liza until they are married...and Liza wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

It was around two in the morning when Liza went downstairs to get something to drink. When she turned on the kitchen light, she was suddenly grabbed from behind with a rag soaked in chloroform pressed tightly against her nose and mouth. Liza struggled wildly against them, but soon succumbed to the chemicals.

With her consciousness fading, she was alert long enough to see Tea, Duke, Sasaki and her ex, Jason, looking down on her. She tried to scream, but her voice was gone. Her eyelids were too heavy and she could only whisper, "Solomon...please, help...me..." before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Seeing that part one of their sick plan succeeded, the men dragged Liza out of the safety of the Muto house into the back of a van with Tea following.

They sped away into the night, taking Solomon's precious lady with them.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: LIZA'S FEARS BECOME REALITY**


	10. Liza's Fears Become Reality

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

**Chapter Ten: LIZA'S FEARS BECOME REALITY**

* * *

It was nine-thirty in the morning when Solomon went to see if Liza was up to going out for breakfast to celebrate their and everyone else's engagement. He knocked in her door several times.

"Liza, are you up to going out for breakfast, love?" Solomon asked. He received no response. He decided to use his key to enter her room. He saw that her bed was never slept in.

"Is something the matter, Solomon?" asked Larissa St. James, Liza's grandmother, as she and Isaac arrived.

"Liza's not here. Her bed was never touched. I think she may be downstairs, watching television or something" Solomon said with concern eating away at him.

"Liza would have heard us even from downstairs, which leads me to believe that she's not even in the house" said Isaac,

"Perhaps she went out for a morning walk" Larissa said. Isaac shook his head.

"She wouldn't have gone out without telling anyone. Something's wrong" Isaac countered, while Solomon nodded.

Yuugi and Yami arrived. "Are you guys ready to go?" Yuugi asked, then he looked around. "Where's Liza?"

"We don't know, Yuugi" said Larissa, worried.

Yami went downstairs for a few minutes. Yuugi called the gang to tell them what was going on. They were all there in less then an hour.

"Oh, please, God...let Liza be at a store or somewhere safe" prayed Ryou, rocking back and forth as Bakura held him.

"Where could she be? This isn't like her at all" said Seto, holding Joey.

"EVERYONE, COME DOWN HERE!" Yami yelled. Everyone rushed into the kitchen where Yami was. Yam held up a green rag with traces of chloroform lingering on it.

"What is it, Yami?" Yuugi asked, as everyone held their breaths.

"Liza's DNA is on this thing...along with Duke's. At this moment...Liza's been kidnapped" Yami said as everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" yelled Solomon.

"WHO DID IT?!" yelled Isaac.

"I don't know for sure, but Duke Devlin is involved in this. If Duke was involved, then so is..."Yami trailed off.

"TEA!" was yelled from everyone's lips.

"That bitch!" yelled Serenity.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Solomon went to answer it. It was Pegasus and Arthur.

"This isn't a good time, guys" Solomon said.

"This isn't a social visit, old friend. We know what happened to Liza" said Pegasus.

"You know?" asked Larissa. Arthur nodded.

"We even brought along someone who know about it as well" said Arthur.

In walked Yamamoto. Solomon was shocked.

"What the...?!" asked Solomon.

"Solomon, I saw them...I came over to apologize to you and to Liza for my rude comments. I knew it was very late, but I couldn't sleep and I just had to make peace. Anyway, when I arrived, I saw Sasaki, a woman and two men carry Liza out the house and into a van. I trailed them to an old abandoned motel. The drapes were opened and I saw them beating and raping her..all the while she never moved. She was unconscious, I think. I forced myself to watch for what seemed like forever, but the men got tired and said they were going out to eat. I came straight here. Solomon, she's at the old Sennen Gardens Hotel on Haiku and Sakura. She's in Room #117. Hurry and get her!" Yamamoto said hurriedly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU RESCUE HER THEN?!" roared Isaac.

"T would have been outnumbered and what good would I be to her then?" countered Yamamoto.

"He's right. They should be coming back any minute. Let's go now before they do any more damage to Liza" said Larissa.

"No, honey...stay here with Ryou, Yuugi, Malik, Joey, Ishizu and Serenity. Get Liza's bed ready and have medicine ready as well. Everyone else, let's go get those bastards!" said Isaac.

Solomon disappeared into his bedroom and returned with a sack of shells in his left hand and his double-barrel shotgun in his right and was looking as mad as all hell.

Seto pulled out his revolver and checked to make sure it was loaded. Bakura, Yami, Shadi and Marik were plotting the bitch's and the bastards' demises.

With that, they all headed out...and was loaded for bear.

* * *

In fifteen minutes they reached their destination. They opened door marked #117 and the sight before them was horrible.

Liza was naked, blindfolded, shackled, bruised and bloodied. Her mouth was oozing with blood and semen, as were her vagina and rectum. She had several lashes made by a bull-whip. Solomon was enraged, but kept himself under control as he didn't want to scare Liza.

Yami used Shadow powers to remove Liza's shackles and Solomon gently removed her gag and blindfold. Her eyes were swollen . Solomon's heart broke at the thought of that that poor woman endured.

"Liza?" Solomon shook her gently. "Liza, open your eyes, love."

Liza slowly opened her weary eyes and started fighting weakly and screaming horsely from screaming all night. She couldn't see through her chloroform-hazed eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FORM ME!" screamed Liza.

"Liza, baby it's me...it's Solomon. You're safe, honey" Solomon spoke gently.

Liza finally stopped fighting and screaming. Her vision finally cleared enough to see it was really Solomon and the others. Liza held onto Solomon and wept bitterly.

Issac also held his granddaughter and Solomon got her a sheet to cover her naked, battered body. Seto and the others were both disgusted and sickened at the horrible sight.

Liza was far too weak to walk unassisted, so Yami and Seto carried her out to Seto's limo, where there was a doctor and a nurse inside. They went to work cleaning up and treating Liza's horrible wounds.

Shortly afterward,s Duke, Tea, Sasaki and Jason returned from getting food...only to find their hostage gone and their one-way tickets to Hell standing before them.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SOLOMON, LIZA'S HERO**


	11. Solomon, Liza's Hero

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: SOLOMON, LIZA'S HERO**

* * *

"What the hell?!" Duke shouted, scared spitless at the horrible looks he was getting.

"Where did you come from?!" asked Tea, shivering.

"Muto...what is your business here?!" shouted Sasaki.

"Stay out of this, you fools! Liza is mine and I'm taking her back! Surely someone like **_you_** wouldn't want damaged goods, now would you..._Solomon_?" sneered Jason, making Solomon shake with barely contained fury.

"You sadistic sons-of-bitches! What the hell did you do to her?!" yelled Bakura, taking out his razor-sharp machete.

"I just took and shared what was mine!" Jason shouted.

"You bastard...Liza is no one's property! How dare you violate and defile her, you sick fucker!" Isaac roared, still thinking about the grave injustice done to his granddaughter.

Sasaki was about to retort when Yamamoto's gun kept him silent.

"Speak so much as one syllable and you will die where you stand, you sick piece of shit!" Yamamoto yelled with his gun pointing right at Sasaki's chest.

"Why?! Why did you do it, you sick fuck?!" yelled Seto, his revolver pointing at Duke's head.

"I told Liza Jason will get her!" yelled Tea before being backhanded by Yami.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU SICK ASS BITCH?!" roared Yami.

"I TOLD JASON WHERE TO FIND LIZA!" retorted Tea.

"You...WHAT?!" yelled Solomon, ready to kill her.

"This was for my cousin! She had Jason put in prison!" Tea said.

"That's where ALL woman beaters belong!" yelled Arthur, shocked that someone could be so callous.

"It's time for you all to die right fucking now!" Bakura whispered, while Yami and Marik were summoning their powers.

* * *

Larissa and the others were startled by a knock upon the door. Yuugi answered and gasped as Roland carried Liza, wrapped in a sheet, inside.

"Where can I put her?" Roland asked sadly.

When Larissa saw her granddaughter, she screamed in horror. When everyone else arrived there were screams, moans, curses, and questions flying all around.

"What happened to her?!" yelled Malik.

"Who would do such a disgusting and vile thing?!" screamed Ishizu.

"Is she dead?!" asked Ryou.

"Why is she not in a hospital?!" asked Larissa.

"Where are those bastards?!" yelled Joey.

"Is Liza OK?!" asked Serenity.

"I will be happy to answer your questions, but for right now, Liza needs to be cared for. Where should I put her?" Roland asked, still holding Liza.

Larissa bade him to follow her upstairs to the main bathroom, where Liza was stripped of the sheet. Larissa and the others screamed as they saw her body.

Ishizu ran some water into the garden tub, pouring medicinal herbs in the water to help heal her wounds.

Roland gently placed Liza in the tub and left so the women can wash her body and let her soak in the medicated water. Serenity washed the glass, soot and vermin from her hair. Larissa washed her body carefully. Rebecca and Cecilia arrived and helped take care of this sweet lady. In Liza's room, Yuugi replaced her linens with fresh ones and turned down the covers. Ryou placed a basin of ice water with a brand new sponge inside. Malik placed a comb and brush for Liza's hair on the nightstand next to the basin. Joey was talking to Roland, who was recovering from vomiting from seeing Liza's battered body.

"I don't understand it, Roland" Joey said. "Why Liza? What did she do to deserve this treatment form them?!"

Roland patted Joey's right shoulder and sighed.

"Listen, Joey, There are some very sick people in this world...and sadly, Liza experienced that firsthand. We don't know what possessed them to do this to her. However, one thing is true: when you see mentally rabid dogs, there is only one thing to do...**_put them down and fast_**. There's no cure for the sickness they have."

"I hope Seto and the others are giving those freaks exactly what they deserve...death-slow and painful" was all Joey said. Roland couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Before I kill you, you vermin" Pegasus said to Sasaki. "What the hell possessed you to do those horrible things to this kind young lady?"

"You know the principals of both Sakura Groves Elementary and Domino High?" Sasaki asked.

"What about them?" Pegasus asked.

"Soichi Takahashi is my lover and Mamoru Toshiba is my cousin. They had dealings with the Yakuza...the Uchiha Clan. That little bitch blackmailed them just to remove the truancies of both Yuugi Muto and Mokuba Kaiba as well as remove demerits from other students named Joseph Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Marik and Malik Ishtar and Bakura Alfekia. She brought shame and disgraced to the entire clan. She deserve this and death!" shouted Sasaki...before he was shot in the left arm by Pegasus.

"You lie! I know for a fact that neither the Uchiha nor Yamaguchi clans did not dare demand such a thing!" Pegasus shouted.

"How would you know?!" yelled Sasaki in pain.

"I know...because I'm the Yamaguchi underboss! I also know that the Don Eiri didn't put out a hit out on Liza...and neither did **_your_** Don, Hiroshi Tanaka. Because of both Isaac and Solomon, Liza was under the protection of BOTH clans" Pegasus retorted.

Sasaki was about to piss himself. "You mean that Eiri Hokousha is...related to _you_?!"

"Actually, he's my older brother. He also had given orders that **_no one_** is to harm the Mutos, Kaibas, St. Jameses, Wheelers, Taylors, Ishtars or anyone related or associated with them. This was done as repayment to Solomon Muto for the help he gave some years ago...and as a truce between warring clans, DonHiroshi Tanaka-YOUR boss-did likewise" Pegasus said.

Sasaki was even more scared.

Pegasus continued as he reached for his cell phone. "Imagine their disappointment when they find out what you've done to Solomon's fiancee. Do you even **_want_** to imagine that?"

Sasaki quickly shook his head. "I was just avenging my people, both lover and cousin. **_My_** boss will understand" Sasaki said shakily.

"Perhaps" Pegasus said. "However, **_Eiri _**will have no such understanding...and **_your_** boss can't help you out of this. I hope it was worth your violating a young woman that belonged to another."

Pegasus then turned to Solomon. "He's all yours."

"I will see you in Hell!" was all Solomon said before he pulled the trigger, blowing off Sasaki's head with his shotgun.

Sasaki's headless body sagged limply to the floor.

Solomon then turned his gun on Jason, Liza's other rapist and abuser.

"Say, old man...you can have that bitch! You got her back...so we're even!" yelled Jason out of fear.

"I don't think so, you slime!" sneered Shadi.

"You **_dare_** insult her, you fucker?!" yelled Marik, revealing the Rod to slice that man to pieces. Bakura was getting ready to slice him with the machete.

Seto was about to end that loser's life with his gun, but was stopped by Yami.

"It's **_Solomon's_** fiancee that mentally diseased bastard did those awful things to" Yami said. "Let **_Solomon_** take care of him...he has that right."

"He's right, Seto-boy" Pegasus agreed, with Issac and Arthur agreeing as well.

"Put him down like the rabid dog he is" Seto said before stepping aside to give Solomon a clear line of fire.

Solomon turned to Isaac. "We will both take him out...you for your granddaughter and me for my future wife. Agreed?"

Isaac nodded and with a grim face, he pointed his rifle at the man's groin as Solomon aimed for his heart.

Jason nearly pissed his pants. "Please, old man...both of you...I'm begging for my life here...please let me go...I swear I won't go anywhere near Liza again!"

"Did my granddaughter pleaded with you before you tortured and raped her?!" Issac roared.

"Did she beg you to release her before you whipped and beat her?!" screamed Solomon.

"Go meet your Maker, you filth" said Isaac.

"May God have mercy upon you...because I will not" Solomon concluded.

With that, both men fired their guns, hitting their targets. Jason's lifeless body was flung backward into Tea, who screamed and pushed him away.

Tea and Duke were both next to be eliminated. Duke was about to crap his pants at the sight of Yami, Seto and Bakura advancing on him.

"Come on, guys! It's not what you thing! Tea set the whole thing up! I just went along with it!" begged Duke.

"DUKE, YOU BASTARD! YOU DARE SNITCH ON ME?! HOW COULD YOU?!" screamed Tea.

"That was **_your_** mistake, Dice Freak!" yelled Seto, his revolver still aimed at Duke.

"Yami, you gotta understand! It was Tea's idea!" Duke begged again.

"So...you didn't help rape and torture Liza?" asked Marik.

"Well...I kinda did..." Dike started.

Yami had enough. **_"EITHER YOU DID OR YOU DID NOT!"_**

Tea screamed, "Yes he did. He was the one who whipped her!"

Solomon's eyes were cold as he turned to Duke. "You...what?!"

"Tea said to do a thorough job. She also said that will teach that bitch to have my cousin locked up!" Duke squealed.

Seto had heard enough...as did the others.

Seto shot Duke point-black in the throat and felt no emotion as Duke died, drowned in his own blood.

Shadi and Marik used Shadow magic to form a noose around Tea's neck and with a hard yank upwards, Tea's neck snapped, killing her.

Yamamoto witnessed everything and gave his word that he will never reveal anything that happened this day. Solomon and Pegasus believed him...lest the same thing happened to him.

With that done and the evidence and the bodies in the Shadow Realm, everyone headed home.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: FROM THE PHYSICAL TO THE SPIRITUAL**


	12. From The Physical To The Spiritual

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: FROM THE PHYSICAL TO THE SPIRITUAL**

* * *

When the men finally arrived home, they met the others in the living room. There were cheers from all around when it was told that the ones responsible for Liza's deplorable condition were permanently dealt with.

"Where's Liza?" Isaac asked Larissa, who served him a small brandy.

"She's in her room" Ishizu answered. "We cleaned her up and treated her wounds as best we could. We put on a clean nightdress on her and washed her hair. We also bandaged her cuts. Cecilia gave her some chamomile tea to help her sleep."

"I for one am glad those fiends were disposed of. They had no right to do those horrific things that sweet lass" Arthur commented, with Solomon and the others in complete agreement.

While they were discussing the events of the day, they all heard a piercing scream of agony from upstairs.

**"OH,. MY GOD! HELP! HELP ME!"** screamed a tortured woman's voice.

"Is that...Liza?" Seto asked Joey. "I thought she's sleeping."

"Maybe it's the TV in her room or something" said Joey, not wanting to think the worst.

"She has no TV, Joey" Yuugi said worriedly, looking at Yami, who was also concerned.

**"SOLOMON, PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME, SOLOMON! **.

"LIZA!" yelled Solomon, getting to his feet.

**"PLEASE! THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAHHHHH!!!!"** screamed Liza

"We're coming, baby!" Larissa shouted as she made her way to the stairs, with Yami, Solomon, Isaac, Bakura, Marik, Seto, Joey, Shadi and Seto following.

* * *

When they approached Liza's room, they opened the door to see her still lying in bed, her eyes closed, still screaming for help and struggling madly.

"What is going on here?" whispered Larissa, scared out of her mind.

"She's having a nightmare, it seems" Shadi intoned. "She's being tortured even in her dreams."

"How can we stop this? This is just too terrible!" opined Joey.

"This is the aftermath for rape victims, especially ones that had been severely tortured as Liza was. She's showing signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. We need to give her the proper treatment so she can being to recover...which could take years" Seto said sadly.

"No, it won't" a new voice spoke. Everyone turned to see Solomon's twin brother, Shimon.

"Shimon? When did you arrive?" asked Solomon as he hugged his brother.

"Yuugi just let me in. He filled me in on what was going on. That poor boy was scared out of his mind. We can save the introductions for later. As of now, we need to help Liza" said Shimon.

"Please do all you can for our granddaughter" pleaded Larissa, being held by Isaac.

"I would need assistance" Shimon stated.

"Please tell me what you need and you will have it within the hour" Isaac said. Shimon shook hishead.

"No, my good man. Thank you, but I need my love to help me perform the ritual" Shimon said to Isaac, then said aloud, "Love, could you come?"

Coming up the stairs was Seto's oldest brother, Seth.

"How did you...?" was all Seto could ask.

"Joey called us and told us what happened to this dear child. I knew that she would have mental scarring, as it's typical...however, I never sensed something this severe. She can't do this on her own. She needs help, but we can perform a ritual that can get us inside her mind and banish these nightmares from within. Only then will she be at rest." Seth said.

"What are we waiting for, then? LET'S GO!" interjected Isaac.

Shimon shook his head. "We can only take myself, Solomon, Yami, Seth, Bakura and Marik. Rest assured, sir...after this day, Liza will begin to fianlly heal."

Isaac relented and with that, Seth, Shimon, Solomon, Marik and Bakura formed a ring around Liza's bed. Seth held up the Sennen Rod to Liza's face. Her screams were silenced with a slight moan then nothing from her opened mouth; her face was totally relaxed; her eyes were opened, but the color of onyx was replaced by moonstone. Her irises were white and her eyes were staring at nothing. She looked completely lifeless.

"OH, MY GOD! IS SHE DEAD?!" yelled Larissa before fainting.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER?!" yelled Isaac, holding his wife in his arms and looking at Liza in horror.

"Please be silent, Isaac. They know what they're doing" said Yami.

"The only way we can enter Liza's mind is through the optic nerves...in her eyes, in other words" Bakura commented.

Isaac, Joey, Seto, and Larissa looked on in confusion and fright. Shimon then cast a spell to separate himself, Yami, Bakura, Solomon and Seth from their bodies. Their spirits were standing as their bodies fell to the floor around Liza's bed. With that they transformed into mist and entered Liza's empty eyes.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SOLOMON DECLARES WAR **


	13. Solomon Declares War

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: SOLOMON DECLARES WAR**

* * *

Once inside Liza's mind, they reverted to spirit form. They stood for a minute in what seemed like a long corridor.

"Where are we?" asked Solomon, looking about the unfamiliar surroundings.

"We're inside her mind" Seth said, looking very serious. "We have to hurry and find the room holding Liza's spirit. We have to save her from this nightmarish mental prison. Only then will she be able to live out her life in peace, despite this horror."

Everyone nodded and started walking down the corridor. They saw several moving pictures depicting Liza's life: her birth, infancy, childhood, adolescence, and her adulthood.

"Where are we?" Yami whispered. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"I wish we had a map of this place" Bakura joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I do believe you're lost. May I be of any assistance?" a soft feminine voice spoke, slighting spooking the men.

Behind them stood a female creature that looked like Liza, but there was a soft glow about her.

"Who are you?" asked the being, smiling.

The men introduced themselves to it and she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am Elizabeth's conscience. I am most glad you are here. Before we begin, do you have any questions?" said the being.

"What are these moving tapestries we see?" asked Marik. The being smiled.

"These are all of Elizabeth's memories: past and present. I should not have to tell you the horrors of her recent ordeal, for you already know of that. However, let's get going." the being was walking, only to be stopped by Bakura.

"Conscience, where are we to go and what are we to do?" Bakura asked.

The others listened as the conscience spoke.

"In order to free Elizabeth, you have to go to the chamber that houses her spirit. However, be warned: the nightmares Elizabeth is having are holding her in bondage. You must go to the chamber and release her from that" the being spoke. They all nodded their heads in understanding.

"That is the reason for our presence, conscience. We heard Liza scream out in fear and in agony. Tell us where the chamber she is and we will do whatever it takes to free her" Seth said, both for himself and the others.

"Very well. Which one of you is named Solomon Muto?" asked the being. Solomon raised his hand.

"You are the one Liza loves. I also know you love her as well. Tell me: how much do you love her?" the being asked.

"I don't even have to think about it, conscience. I will do anything in my power to save Liza's life...even if it means giving up my own" Solomon whispered with a tear sliding down his face.

"We know you will, Solomon...we know"said Seth, moved by his words.

"That is what I wanted to hear, Solomon Muto. I will guide you all there. However, I will not be able to go inside with you. I can tell you all this: these twisted beings that are causing her nightmares were the same ones you have put to death...Sasaki, Jason, Tea and Duke. They returned in spirit form and want only one thing...to destroy Elizabeth's mind and take over her body" informed the being, looking at the pure shock and hatred on their faces.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison.

"You destroyed their bodies, but you did not, however, destroy their minds. The mind has a chamber that houses a person's spirit. If the mind was never destroyed, neither were their spirits. They were somehow able to return to the physical plane, but as their bodies were destroyed, they needed a human mind to serve as their host. **_They want Elizabeth's._** In order for them to return to the physical realm, they had to take over their host's body. To do that, they had to first take over the host's mind...mentally torture her so severely that her mind will shatter, thus destroying her completely. Once her mind shuts down, these evil specters are free to take over her mind...and in turn, her body" explained the being.

"That's...that's just sick!" yelled Bakura.

"Such madness!" opined a shocked Seth.

"Indeed" intoned Yami and Shadi nodded.

"In the chamber where Elizabeth's spirit is contained, it's become a dream world...hence the nightmares. Remember, nothing in it is real, save the specters and Elizabeth. Even as we speak they are trying to make her mind break, thus destroying her spirit. She was able to withstand them, but her mental energy has nearly depleted and her defenses are down. You must save her now!" uirges the being. All the men nodded.

"Please, conscience, take us to her" said Solomon.

With that, the being led them down the long corridor towards the destination.

* * *

Meanwhile in the physical realm, Joey and Seto were keeping an eye on Liza's vital signs as instructed by Seth before the ritual. Isaac and Larissa were beside themselves with worry.

"My poor grandbaby!" Larissa cried as she stared into Liza's still-empty eyes.

"She'll make it, honey...she's a St. James. She's made of sterner stuff. She'll be her fun-loving self in no time" Isaac said, feeling totally nervous himself.

"Oh, please bring her out of this. She doesn't deserve this!" seethed Joey as he was monitoring Liza's heartbeat.

"I know how you feel, love, but they know what they're doing in there. When this is all over, Liza will be her old self, like Isaac said" Seto said, giving Joey a peck on his cheek.

* * *

After two hours of wondering in her mind, Solomon and Co. finally heard Liza's same agonized screams of horror. Only this time, they also heard taunting voices of the soon-to-be-totally-destroyed Tea, Jason, Sasaki and Duke.

"What the hell are those monsters doing to her?!" Yami demanded of the being.

Liza's conscience concentrated on the situation for a few minutes and looked sad.

"They're making her relive that horrible rape and torture over and over again...they're also telling her that Solomon never loved or cared about her...they're saying that if he did, he could have prevented the whole thing to begin with."

"Those bastards!" yelled Seth.

Solomon stepped forward. "What can I do now?"

"Tell her you love her...tell her you'll never leave her" then to the others it said, "You have to get those ghosts away from Liza long enough to give Solomon the chance he needs to get to her" said the being.

Everyone nodded and walked on, Liza's screams getting louder, meaning they were getting closer to the spirit's chamber.

Ten minutes later, they reached the double doors that houses Liza's spirit. The screams were horrible to hear. The being turned to the men.

"I can go no further, but you can. Please save her" was all that was said before it disappeared.

The door was locked with seven titanuim locks. Seth, Shimon, Bakura, Shadi and Yami tried in vain to use their powers to unlock the locks.

"What in the name of Ra are these things made of?!" cried Shadi out of frustration and despair.

"How can we open the doors now?" lamented Shimon.

"I can open the doors" said a powerful male voice behind them. All turned around and was shocked to see no other than...Atem, Yami's elder brother.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Yami asked in shock. Atem waved him silent.

"Later...right now you need to get that door opened before the lady is gone forever. So, without any more delays..."

Yami and the others watch in astonishment as Atem summoned his shadow powers and commanded the doors to be opened.

The doors were unlocked and opened.

The others were thunderstruck. "How did you...?" asked Seth.

"Your powers are more limited here...mine, however, are not" Atem shrugged. "Let's get inside, gentlemen."

All nodded and walked through the doors.

* * *

Seto and Joey were thankful that Yuugi sent for Atem. Now they feel that Liza and the others stand a better chance.

"Seto, is it?" asked Larissa, Seto nodded.

"Do you trust these people with my granddaughter?" asked Larissa.

Seto nodded again. "This type of thing can never be solved with science...only faith and shadow powers. My brother, Seth, is the best shadow magician in Japan, next to Shimon, that is. If anyone can help Liza, they can."

Joey hugged Seto and kissed him on his cheek. He never felt prouder of him than he did at that moment.

* * *

Inside the spirit chamber, they say Liza's spirit huddled in a corner rocking back and forth. The ghosts of Tea, Duke, Sasaki and Jason were toering over her, taunting her mercilessly in the hopes of making her mind break.

"Solomon doesn't love you!" yelled Duke.

"YOU LIE!" yelled Liza's spirit.

"Oh? Then why didn't he keep you form being taken in the first place?" sneered Sasaki.

"There was nothing Sol could have done" said Liza in agony.

"He could have done something to show you he cared. He let you get raped and beaten" said Jason.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Liza.

"Now, you little bitch, either you give us your body and mind willingly..._or be destroyed with them_! Well, on second thought, you're better off dead anyway. Sol wouldn't want a whore like you" Jason laughed nastily as he spat in Liza's face.

"Duke, make her relive that night again" Tea said.

The men watched as Liza was forced to endure the same horrific ordeal she suffered in the waking world.

Liza screamed in horror and in pain. **"SOLOMON! PLEASE...HELP ME!"**

Seth used his powers to strike down Tea. Tea looked at them in shock.

"Why are you heere?" Tea asked before being slapped my Shimon.

"You know why you bitch! Leave Liza alone NOW!"

"If I don't?" asked Tea nastily.

Her response was Yami's Mind Crush. Tea ghost body laid in a lifeless heap.

Marik unsheathed the Sennen Rod to reveal a very sharp dagger. Duke was scared as Marik had it pointed at his throat.

"Stop this shit right now!" Marik roared.

"How in the hell did you get in here?!" Duke retorted, only to groan in pain as Marik slightly pierced his neck with the dagger.

"Don't make say it again, fucker" Marik seethed.

Duke stopped the memory, much to Liza's relief.

"How dare you..." was the farthest Sasaki got before being punched by Seth.

"HOW DARE YOU TORTURE AN INNOCENT WOMAN?!" roared Seth.

"Dude, what the...?!" was the farthest Jason got before being punched in the gut by Solomon's right hook.

"Release her, you sick bastards...understand?! RIGHT NOW!" yelled Atem, his Sennen Eye glowing.

"Sol, we deal with these vermin...go to Liza. You know what you are to do" Shimon said before joining in the fray. Solomon nodded and went to talk to Liza.

"Liza? Honey, can you hear me?" Solomon whispered so he wouldn't scare her.

"I hear you" Liza said, still shaken.

"Liza, baby, you have to listen to me carefully. I never would have let them take you in the first place. I would have died before I would let them do that. Please say you believe me" Solomon pleaded.

"I was told you don't love me" Liza said as she ave into her sobs and wept bitterly.

Solomon gasped. "Never would I say such a thing to you. You are my world! Without you I am nothing! I would have never asked you to marry me if I didn't love you...please believe that" Solomon pleaded again.

"Do you really love me...or am I just someone to fill your deceased wife's place?" asked Liza.

Solomon let a tear slid down his face.

"Is that what they've been telling you?" Solomon asked. Liza nodded.

"Liza, please...look at me" whispered a teary Solomon. Liza finally looked into the amethyst eyes she came to love.

"Baby, listen to me...I love you...I always loved you...and I will forever love you. What they said were lies...all were lies. I want to be with you from now until death. I will be with you for better or worse...richer or poorer...sickness and health...and I have forsaken all women, even my first wife...for you and you alone. I love you...I love you...I love you!" said a passionate Solomon, now in tears himself, hoping against hope Liza believed him.

"Thank you, Solomon, for saving me" was all Liza could say before she kissed him and held onto him for dear life.

"We have one more thing to do here...Atem?" Solomon called out.

"Yes, Solomon?" Atem asked as Sasaki, Duke and Jason were on the floor, lifeless as well.

"Atem, take these vermin to the Shadow Realmthe deepest, darkest, scariest-well, you get the picture...this time, make sure they STAY there. Destroy their minds as they had tried to destroy Liza's" said a seething Solomon, still holding Liza's spirit.

Atem, Yami, Bakura, Seth, Shimon, and Shadi concentrated all their powers and Atem fused them all together with his own powers and they conjured up a big fireball of shadow magic.

"BE GONE!" was all they shouted in unison as the fireball turned those ghosts to spiritual dust.

* * *

Liza's conscience returned. "Thank you all. You have finally destroyed their minds so they can never again return to this place or to the waking world. However, you must leave so Liza can wake up and remember nothing of this. The nightmares are finally over for her."

"I don't want to leave you, Liza!" cried Solomon.

Liza smiled and kissed him

"Love, I need to return to my chamber if I am to have my body revived. I want to see your face when I wake up."

With that Liza's spirit disappeared back into the now nightmare-free chamber.

* * *

Seto and Joey saw that Liza's empty eyes closed and she exhaled gently. As she exhaled, a silvery mist escaped from her mouth and divide into several parts. Each part went to the bodies on the floor. Within minutes Yami, Bakura, Shadi, Seth, Shimon and Solomon were revived.

"Well? How did it go?!" yelled Isaac.

"Yes! How is Liza? Is she going to be okay?" Larissa panicked.

"Gather around her and you will see" Solomon said.

Everyone in that room gathered around Liza's bed. Solomon stared at Liza's face.

"Liza? Time to wake up, love" Solomon whispered as he kissed her on the lips.

Suddenly...Liza's eyes opened again, this time revealing the obsidian irises that Solomon and everyone else missed so much. Liza smiled when she saw Solomon's face.

"Are you feeling better, love?" asked Solomon.

Everyone held their breaths for her response.

Liza smiled through tears and said, "Thank you, God...adn all of you here. The nightmares have been banished. I can rest easy now. Thank you for going through so much trouble for me."

As everyone left to tell the others that Liza was alright again, Solomon climbed into her bed and pulled Liza close to him.

"You are worth it, my love. Neve believe otherwise."

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE ROAD TO RECOVERY**


	14. The Road To Recovery

Title: Love Knows No Age

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Pairing: Solomon x OC

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: THE ROAD TO RECOVERY**

* * *

Three months passed since that Liza's horrible ordeal and wondrous deliverance. Solomon made sure that Liza had the best help money could buy...compliments of Seto, of course.

With the psychiatrist and psychotherapist, Liza was finally able to function as she did before.

Solomon didn't want the others to wait for them, so he told the gang that their weddings could go on ahead of them. However, to Solomon's astonishment, they refused.

"We're not doing it if you're not, Gramps...that's how we roll" Joey said with Seto nodding in agreement.

"Joey?" Liza asked.

"Liza, we're not getting married until you are at your full 100% and not a munite before" Yuugi said.

"Besides, we want to also celebrate the day you become the world's youngest grandmother" Bakura said, grinning...well, that is until Ryou hit him upside his head.

"That was rude, 'Kura...apologize or you're on the sofa tonight" Ryou demanded.

"No need for that...in a way, he's telling the truth, Ryou...I will be the youngest grandmother and I will love to have you all there with me" Liza said, smiling.

"I'm not walking down any aisle unless Liza does too" said a determined Seremity.

"That goes double for me" intoned Ishizu with a nod.

"Likewise" said Malik.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing for me to do" Liza said.

"What's that, lovey?" asked Solomon, holding her hand.

Liza smiled. "I had better get this therapy thing finished...we seem to be quite popular today."

"You're loved, Liza...always remember that" Shadi said, bowing before her. Liza blushed prettily.

"Thank you ever so much" was all Liza said.

* * *

With everyone gone for the night, Solomon followed Liza to her bedroom. He waited outside while she showered and changed into her nightdress.

Solomon, at first, was determined not to sleep in Liza's bed until they were married, but he was terrified about letting Liza down again for a second time.

"Sol, you don't have to do that for my sake. I'm fine, really" protested Liza.

"I just want to make certain you're never harmed again, love. I nearly lost you not once, but twice" said a somber Solomon, with a tear running down his face at the thought of the horrible things Liza had to endure.

"But..." was all Liza said before Solomon placed his finger against her lips, silencing her.

"I will not do anything that will make you uneasy. I will not do anything without your permission. I only want to sleep in the same bed with you...no sex involved. You have my word on that" Sol pleaded.

Smiling. Liza nodded. "I trust you, love. I'm just scared, is all."

"You most certainly have that right, considering all that has happened to you. However, rest assured...you will never have anything to fear from me" Solomon whispered in Liza's ear, making ber blush.

"Thank you for being here for me. You really didn't have to be" Liza whispered, closing her eyes for sleep.

"Nonsense, love. Never again say or imply you are unworthy. You will forever be worthy in my eyes...always" Solomon whispered before kissing her lightly on her forehead. He then allowed sleep to claim him as well.

* * *

Two hours later, a worried Yuugi and a concerned Yami peeked inside Liza's bedroom to check on them...only to see Liza sleeping peacefully with her head resting on Solomon's chest and with Solomon's arms wrapped lovingly and protectively around her, asleep as well.

"Oh, Yami...isn't that the sweetest thing you ever saw?" Yuugi whispered, smiling.

"Indeed it is, my sweet Aibou...indeed it is" Yami whispered back, kissing Yuugi on his cheek.

"This scene makes me all warm, fuzzy and happy for them inside" Yuugi sighed quietly.

"Well, this scene makes me all hot, bothered and horny for you inside" whispered a lecherous Yami inside Yuugi's ear, making him gasp and blush.

**"YAMI, YOU LETCHEROUS PHARAOH YOU!"** Yuugi whispered loudly after he quickly shut Liza's door.

"How would you like to**_ feel_** my happiness, love?" Yami spoke softly as he placed Yuugi's hand on his member, already stiffening.

"I would love to, Yami, but we're still in the hall...near Grandpa and soon-to-be Grandma" Yuugi whispered sedictively.

With strong arms and barely-contained lust in his eyes, Yami earned a gasp from Yuugi as he picked him up bridal-style and hurried into their bedroom.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE WEDDING DAY OF WEDDING DAYS**


End file.
